The present invention relates to a guide device for a narrowing gap between the two cylinders of a folder or the like which cooperate with each other during the transfer of sheet-like products comprising a rotary member which is rotatably bearinged by means of lateral journals with an axis parallel to the cylinder and has a cylindrical outer surface, and at least one stationary connection member which is laterally adjacent to the said rotary member and has a surface configuration tangentially intersecting with the cylindrical outer surface of the rotary member, and in the case of which the rotary member and each connection member associated therewith is arranged so as to be adjustable in relation to the adjacent cylinders.
An arrangement of this type is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,805 in which there is admittedly a discussion of the possibility of mounting the rotary member and each connection member adjustably on a frame. However the working example described in the specification shows a stationary arrangement and does not give any details as to how adjustability is to be provided for. The adjustability of the rotary member and of the connection members is however desired in many cases in order to be able to alter the position of the supporting surfaces of the rotary member and of the connection members in a way dependent on the thickness of the paper, the number of pages, the length of the paper format etc. in the folded products being handled in order to avoid so-called bashed corners or the like. In this regard it is an advantage if the tangential alignment of the connection members in relation to the rotary member and to the adjacent guide elements is ensured. In the event of individual adjustment of the rotary member of the connection members a relatively complex adjusting operation may thus be involved.